Profound Handle
}}The Profound Handle (玄罡) is a special innate profound ability that the Yun Family possesses and doesn't need any cultivation. It is passed on by the Yun Family bloodline and is impossible for others to steal or obtain through cultivation. The ability can only be passed down by the father and never the mother . When their profound strength breaks through into the Sky Profound Realm, it will immediately awaken. The Yun Clan's ancient records state that the Profound Handle is the bloodline inheritance of a Primordial True God. An un-awakened Profound Handle will show up as a small white finger sized sword-shaped marking on the back of a person's left hand. An awakened profound handle forms a sword-shaped mark from the owner's left hand up their left arm about 15 cm long. The color of the mark correlates to the level of the Profound Handle. The profound handle is connected to the mind of the user and can form any shape that the user can imagine and can be freely controlled. This ability allows a person to surpass all others in the same cultivation realm. For different people of the clan, the color of their profound handle is different based on whether or not their innate gifts are powerful enough. The strength of the Profound Handle is determined when it awakens and this is an innate gift that will never change throughout your entire life. Within the clan, ninety percent of the clansman has orange to yellow profound handles. The gold profound handle could display one hundred percent of one’s total power, and it is said that it possesses some special abilities that other profound handles do not have, but this profound handle was something that only the legendary Primordial True God possessed. It could only belong to the True God, and it could never awaken within the people of Yun clan. Therefore, that’s only just an extremely remote dream, a legend that could never be realized. Colors From weak to strong, the color of the profound handles are: Red (10%) * Yun Che (originally) - See below Orange (20%) Ninety percent of the clansman has orange to yellow profound handles. * Yun Han * Yun Che (after receiving the Dragon God's bone marrow) Yellow (30%) * Yun Qiu Green (40%) Only a hard to come by genius can awaken it. Cyan (50%) * Yun Canghai * Yun Qinghong * Yun Xinyue Blue (60%) To awaken it one had to be a genius among geniuses. It’s hard to find even one in a million. One who awakens the blue profound handle would naturally be considered the number one expert of the Illusory Demon Realm. Purple (70%) Purple is a mythical existence, only one would appear within eight thousand years on average. * Yun Shang Gold (100%) Said to only belong to the True God, and it could never awaken within the people of Yun clan. It possesses some special abilities that other profound handles do not have. * Primordial True God (only known user) Yun Che's Profound Handle Yun Che first unlocked his profound handle when trapped with Yun Canghai and it was red colored. Yun Che's profound handle is an exception as he can change its color when he opens one of his seven gates. Opening a gate allows his profound handle to increase a level, e.g. with Evil Soul open it became orange. When Yun Che received the Dragon God Marrow, it improved his profound veins to innately produce an orange profound handle. Yun Che will be able to produce a purple profound handle if he uses highest gate he has unlocked, Hades. Theoretically, Yun Che will be able to achieve a gold profound handle if he further improves his innate profound handle color and unlocks the last two Evil God gates. Forms There are a total of three forms a profound handle can take. # Physical Manifestation - Solid and possesses part of its owner's strength, can take almost any form and moves according to users will. # Spiritual Manifestation - Can be used to assault the spirit and read the mind #*Profound Handle Soul Search - Used for interrogation as whoever is subjected to it cannot lie. #*Sever the life link between the host and the Soul Devouring Life Binding Parasite. # God Manifestation - A special form that requires a divine soul. The owner merges their bloodline, profound veins, divine souls, and profound handle together. The profound handle is then able to manifest a physical form that is controlled by the divine soul that is capable of fighting independently with the respective divine soul's abilities. Currently, only Yun Che is able to use this form of the Profound Handle. Trivia * The Profound Handle can be inherited by male and female members but can be passed on only by male members who possess the Yun Family bloodline. Female progeny can inherit but not pass on the ability. Category:Yun Family Category:Profound Skill Category:Cultivation Category:Heavenly Handle Yun Clan